


No Easy Nights In Gotham

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Monarchy of Gotham [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Genderbending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Selina had hissed and pouted, but ultimately backed down. Talia, on the other hand, had never forgiven her.





	No Easy Nights In Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to make this a series or oneshots. Any suggestions for scenes you'd like to see are totally welcome.

She landed on the roof next to Jason, who was leaning on his thigh and surveying the carnage down below. 

"Your best friend is back in town."

"Already?"

"Apparently." He gestured below. 

She flicked the side of his head. He snorted.

"She keeps yelling about a challenge. I think you'll have to kill her this time."

She clicked her tongue in distaste. She had never been fond of killing, even though she was no stranger to it. 

"Want me to call Kon to clear her out?"

"It's fine, I'll handle her." She sighed. "Just call Tim. He'll have to handle Damian tonight."

Jason nodded, pushing straight. "I've gotta go, but Roy's on the opposite roof in case things go south."

"I won't need his help."

"Yeah, I know, but B would have my head if I allowed that crazy bitch to hurt you." Jason shrugged.

She chuckled. "I appreciate your concern."

He lifted his mask just long enough to press a boyish kiss to her cheek. "Take care, Mom."

She nodded and he ziplined away.

"Come out and face me!"

With another sigh, she dropped off the edge of the building, landing not too far from the madwoman flailing a sword. A small crowd had gathered, watching her. She stepped out into the illumination of the streetlight.

"Hello to you too, Talia."

The redhead swung around, a snarl on her lips. "Bitch."

She gave a generous laugh, stretching her arms over her head. "Is that any way to greet your favourite person?"

"You are far from my favourite, Grayson." Talia snarled. 

"Pity." She pulled her arm across her chest, stretching her shoulder. "And it's Wayne, actually."

Talia hissed like a threatened cat, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter. 

She grinned impishly in return.

"Damian was supposed to be my child." Talia fell into a ready position. "You took both of them from me, so you leave me no choice but to remove you."

"Took, huh?" She repeated the action with her other arm. "Giving birth is a pretty distinct feeling I'm sure you'd remember. I can speak from experience."

Talia hissed again, launching herself at the other woman. 

"You don't know anything, usurper!" Talia's thrusts and slashes were clumsy with rage, her focus directed to letting her see through the red mist of her fury. Talia was all in all a skilled fighter, but she pressed her own nerves and it was her undoing. 

She jumped, knocking the sword away with one foot and and kicking her in the face with the other. Talia might be a talented al Ghul swordswoman, but she was Nightwing, the Empress of Gotham, and was everything Talia was not. 

She swerved around Talia like water, vanishing and reappearing like a wraith, her blows precise and crippling. Dominating. 

"I'm honestly not sure what it is you keep trying to prove." The force with which Talia was kicked into the wall knocked the air and sword from her. She found herself pinned to the wall my a foot on her throat. "Whatever this means to you, it's not going to change anything."

"Bitch." She rasped. "I am the better match. I always was. I am everything he deserves. I can give him everything you can't."

"I certainly don't lead the League of Assassins, that's true. Doesn't his choice count for anything?" She cocked her head as Talia clawed at her boot. "We can hiss and posture all we want, attack and defend, but at the end of day, he made his choice. It just wasn't you."

Talia screeched in rage, writhing violently. 

She removed her boot, walking away casually. "You're pretty decent, as far as bastards go, and I appreciate the things you've done for women around Gotham. I don't want to play this humiliation game with you. Take your sword and just go."

"You don't want to humiliate, but what do you call this?" Talia sneered.

"Red Hood wanted put a bullet in your head and be done with it." She replied, no longer smiling. "Don't confuse shame with mercy."

"They are tied together."

"Only in an idiot's eyes."

She grappled off into the night and the assembled crowd dispersed. 

* * *

God, she was so hard to resist. 

He let her push him into the brickwork of the roof exit, his cowl pushed back to let the rain soak into his hair as well. 

The night was quiet - traffic abated with the thunderstorm and criminals unwilling to get soaked through - and she was antsy. 

"Is this about Talia?" He asked between rough kisses and grappling touches. 

She snorted. "Bruce, really. You should know better than anyone that you just make me unreasonably horny." 

"I do know, but you're usually willing to wait, at least when it's pouring."

"We have sex twice a day, but you've been in India for a week and a half. Are you really surprised I can't wait?" She hooked her thigh around his hip, exerting enough force to make him groan, his erection pulsing within his codpiece. 

Men his age were usually tiring of sex, experiencing dysfunction. He didn't know that he ever would, the way his body would come to attention at mere innuendo if it came from her. He knew the effect was much the same for her, with a mere whisper of his hand on her thigh or his voice dropping an octave making her squirm. 

"I've missed you." He purred, pulling her closer just to feel the way she flexed and stretched to accommodate his massive size. He had always known she was flexible, but to see her ankles locked around the back of her head had been something else entirely. That wasn't even to mention her remarkable muscle control.

"Oh, I know you have." She smirked, climbing up him so he would have to support her full weight. She enjoyed making him do it, simply because she knew she could. 

Rumours swirled constantly that Bruce and Richard Wayne's marriage was crumbling, that both parties were cheating on each other at various times, that Damian wasn't their son, etc. The truth of the matter was that his own body had betrayed him. On a mission as Matches Malone, he was supposed to seduce an heiress. But even when the heiress had begun to pet him in ways he knew he liked, his anatomy remained decidedly unmoved by her attentions. Dick had to talk to him through the headset, much to the chagrin of Tim, working recon for them. 

She wormed her hand down between them and his erection twitched in vain, aching for her touch. 

"You can't get to me inside this suit." He said, mouthing along what was exposed of her neck. "But I can get to you."

A shiver ripped through her. "Ooh, is the Batman going to go down on me?"

He hummed appreciatively. "I was thinking fingers. You know I prefer a bed for cunnilingus."

She grinned wickedly. "Except for that one time on the Batmobile."

He shook his head. "I didn't know the colour purple could do that to me. I'm better prepared now."

"Mmm. Having just found out I was pregnant had nothing to do with it."

Her pregnancy had been one of the wildest times in their sex life. She was hornier than usual, all the time, and the sight of her growing just . . . did things to him. Especially when she started wearing his dress shirts around the house, unbuttoned with only her chest wrap and boyshorts on. 

"I'm not sure how I lived through your pregnancy, to be honest." He replied, squeezing her magnificent thighs. 

She chuckled. "Me neither. No blood flow to the brain is usually a bad sign."

He snorted. "Brain dead for nine months."

"Something like that. You were certainly stiff."

Even her puns couldn't dampen his arousal.

"Pull off my right glove?"

She pushed up on his shoulders so he could slump a little, letting her rest on the crest of his hips. She flexed back, legs tight around his waist but ass angled upwards. With his hand now free, she pulled off the glove, sliding it onto her own hand. They'd lost equipment before on romps and neither one was keen to repeat that instance. 

_"Batman, Nightwing, we've got an instance at the Black and Red Roses."_

She hissed into his ear, but sat back enough to tap her earpiece. "Details, Tim."

_"Upstarts, from Harley's account. But well-armed upstarts. Red Team is across town and Kon's with Damian."_

"Understood. We'll be there shortly." She tapped it off again and sighed heavily. "Duty calls, it seems."

He offered her a rueful grin, himself not looking forward to having to fight with a hard-on. At least they hadn't taken off the codpiece, because they wouldn't have been able to get it back on and that would have been embarrassing. 

She slid off his hips in one smooth movement, pulling off his glove and tossing it back to him. He slid it on then realized he'd have to pull on the cowl over his wet hair. It was her turn to offer an apologetic smile. He did it anyway and they walked to the western edge of the building, the Black and Red Roses not too far from them. 

"C'mon, let's just get this over with and go home."

He grinned devilishly, arm sliding around her waist and squeezing tightly for a moment. "I'll make it up to you when we get back. Bed and all."

She snorted good-naturedly. "Oh, I'm sure. Let's go, stunner, before any more blood goes south."

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me." She slapped his ass, then jumped off the edge of the building, grappling to the next and vanishing into Gotham's darkness.

He rubbed his ass - she was  _strong_ , sue him - then jumped off after her. 

It didn't take them long to get there and when they did, Harley and Pam were already in the thick of fighting. There had to be at least fourty men here, however, which was a little more than even those women could handle. Especially with Pam covering the women who worked in the establishment. 

"Why do they always target our women first?" She muttered as she jumped down into the fray. 

He wasn't sure either - likely some sexist connotation in their mind, unconscious or not - and followed her. He let himself hit the ground more heavily than normal, drawing their attention away from the getting-overwhelmed Harley and away from Nightwing flanking from the opposite side. 

"Hey, Bats!" Harley laughed, a hint of her mania creeping through. Hammer in hand and covered a little unceremoniously in blood, she certainly was looking the part. Pam, behind her, was flushed green with rage at the gang's audacity, through it calmed when she caught sight of him. Her concentrated frown turned into a dark smirk, vines and thorns from the indoor rose garden shooting out from the walls and slicing through the most immediate goons. 

"Come for your pets?" The apparent leader taunted, brandishing a machine gun. "I knew that would get your attention."

Why did everyone assume he fucked the women who worked in this brothel? It was no secret that Nightwing was the Lady that ruled alongside the Dark Knight, as it was likewise no secret that they were romantically involved. Nightwing had even been the one to recruit Harley and Pam from Arkham, rehabilitating them after a fashion. Solidarity between victimized women, as she'd pitched it. 

"You have it." He replied gruffly. 

"Your reign ends here!"

"Mmm-hmm." He knew his very size intimidated them, the fact he blended with the walls even though they were red and he was not. He appeared ghostly, a vengeful phantom - he could see their nerves in the way they raised their guns. 

Bodies hit the floor with an abrupt  _thump_ and the rearguard turned to face the sound. They didn't have a chance to register her, really, before she slammed into them, her escrima sticks a flurry of matte black steel colliding with faces. She was too quick for them to hit with their startled and untrained fists, their aim too unprofessional to hit her with bullets. She was quick to kick the guns from their hands and towards Harley, who had no issue picking off stragglers as Batman and Nightwing began the culling of the herd. 

Pam's laugh was loud and vicious. "We warned you!"

Despite his size, he was also swift. He used that bulk to his advantage, keeping his centre covered and striking precisely, mercilessly. He was too large for the mobility tricks that Nightwing could pull off, swirling like water around their bodies and using the disarmed men like poles to leverage her attacks against their allies. 

It didn't take them long to eliminate the threats, their leader taking a heel-kick to the jaw from Nightwing, but remaining conscious  when he hit the floor. he loomed over him, a violent goddess with barely raised breath. 

"Care to explain yourself?" She offered, escrima sticks tight in her hands. 

"You're fucking tyrants." He spit blood at her, but from his back, it didn't quite reach. 

"I imagine it had nothing to do with a hefty sum from the League of Assassins and a promise to replace us?" She cocked her head curiously, but the set of her brow said that he next words would decide if he lived or died. 

The leader paled. "How did you know?"

"The al-Ghuls aren't exactly subtle in their brand." She bent over - knees still locked - and poked the butt of his rifle with her stick, the insignia there large and embossed. 

He swallowed thickly, more nervous now that her hair was brushing his chest. It was one thing to engage danger, it was another to stare at the face of death. "I was paid to disrupt you, to try and kill you. She wanted the Roses taken or destroyed."

Nightwing stood back up, sighing. "Even now, Talia's a cockblock."

He repressed an amused snort. 

Nightwing glanced over her shoulder at Harley. "How much of a dick was he?"

Harley giggled at the unintentional pun. "Said he was going to skull-fuck me when he was done."

"I see." She turned on the leader with an unmerciful gaze. "Pity you had to kill him in self-defence then. I'm sure he would have liked Blackgate."

Harley broke out into a beautiful, blood-soaked smile. "Yeah. A real pity, Nights."

"Mention us to the Commissioner if he gives you trouble, Pam. We'll have a repair crew here first thing in the morning. Was the hostel compromised?"

"They didn't get that far." Pam confirmed. Not that it would have much mattered if they got passed her anyway - the whole outside of the back building was encased in her vines. They wouldn't have gotten to the door.

"Good work. We'll be in touch." She moved off the leader, who managed a yelp in fear before Harley descended on him. 

On the rooftop across the street, the two black-clad figures watched Harley finish tearing him apart, in a strictly self-defending manner. 

"Talia's getting more annoying." She said softly. 

"You should stop meeting her challenges."

"Last time I ignored her, she went after the civilians." She shook her head. "I can't. Maybe you should confront her next time, since she's obviously so keen on listening to me."

He frowned. Dick never asked him to confront her problems, never once. "Does she bother you that much?"

She ran a hand through her wet hair, grimacing when it caught in some tangles. She was going to need Damian's help with those. "I can kick her ass all day long, but I'm worried she'll do something drastic."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Invade the city? Ally with the Justice League to crush the Manor? Try and clone you? She's nuts, who's to say what she'd do."

He nodded. "Your worry is justified. I'll remain in the city until she appears next, then confront her myself."

"Thank you." She leaned into him, twining their fingers together. "Sorry for involving you."

He squeezed her fingers. "It should never have been yours to deal with. Talia is after me - I should have put an end to the infatuation the same way I did with Selina."

She made a  _tsk_ noise in the back of her throat, a sound Damian was impressively good at mimicking, but ultimately didn't protest any further. 

"We should head home."

"Not going to wait for the cops to show?"

"No." He stepped away and summoned the Batmobile to the street behind them. "I have a promise to keep."

She broke out into a lecherous grin. 

 


End file.
